Tiempos y lugares: ¿PorqueNoSalesConmigo? PuntoCom
by VannessaMallette
Summary: un día spencer se encuentra aburrido y decide hacer una cuenta en '¿porque no sales conmigo? .com. conoce a alguien y decide tener una cita con ella pero que descubrirá una vez que acuda a su cita. -Usted no tiene 36 años-exclamo spencer -Bueno tu no te vez tan ejercitado como dice en tu perfil- exclamo la chica rubia de vestido rojo.
1. Chapter 1

**ok, esta historia se me ocurrió mientras pensaba en un nombre para un bebe ¿raro no?**

* * *

Tiempos y lugares: ¿ ?

1

POV Spencer Shay

Era una cálida mañana de un verano, me encontraba recostado en el sillón del apartamento recordando una vez más porque mi hermanita no vendría ese verano…

Hacía más de dos años, ella se había ido a Briarwood, recuerdo que Sam y Freddie habían tratado de impedir que Carly se fuera aunque después recapacitaron y trataron de convencer a la directora que admitiera a Carly, finalmente una mañana un par de semanas después llego una carta que decía solicitar a Carly de inmediato en Briarwood por su excelencia académica.

Carly patio hacia allá una semana después yéndose con la promesa de llamar siempre cada dia, pero no lo hizo, Sam y Freddie terminaron juntos, ya que al irse Carly ellos pasaban más tiempo juntos, yo siempre lo supe, digo por eso dicen "Del odio al amor solo hay un paso" en fin, ahora ellos pasan su tiempo solo ellos dos o con Gibby de vez en cuando, este verano, yo estaba bastante emocionado porque Carly vendría a pasar el verano aquí, pero según me dijo hace una hora en la llamada que me hizo, no podría venir porque su amiga Sarah la invito a pasar las vacaciones de verano en Miami con ella, así que Carly prefirió irse con su amiga en vez de visitar a su hermano que tiene más de dos años que no ve.

Así que aquí estoy, sufriendo una vida, tal vez debería salir y conseguir una chica, que tal dos, oh a quien engaño yo no podría hacer eso, pero esperen, ¿Cómo se llamaba esa página para conseguir sitas? ¿Ten una cita ?, No creo que era ¿sal ?, oh esperen ya lo recordé es ¿Por qué no sales ? vamos a ver.

Teclee un par de botones y entre a la página así que me registre.

Nombre de Usuario: Artista descomprendido (decidí ponerme este por que no era obligatorio poner uno personal, además es divertido inventarse nombres para usuarios)

Edad: 28

Lugar: Seattle

Hobbies: crear arte, ir al gimnasio, correr, levantar pesas, jugar futbol americano estudiar derecho (ya se, ya se, solo el primero es real, pero seamos realistas, nadie pone cosas reales sobre sí mismo en las páginas.

Trabajo: Abogado y artista (como dije anteriormente)

Comida favorita: costillas de puerco.

Información que te describe: soy una persona que no teme tomar riesgos y deja que la corriente lo lleve a donde sea para enfrentar su destino. (Lo sé así no soy yo)

Finalmente solo tengo que subir una foto, no subiré una mía subiré una foto de la escultura del botellabot

"clic"

Valla tan rápido y ya tengo una solitud de amistad

Nombre de Usuario: Dama de fuego

Edad: 36

Lugar: Seattle

Hobbies: arte en la piel, ir al gimnasio, viajar, bonanza.

Trabajo: modelo

Comida favorita: pollo frito.

Información que te describe: soy una chica especial en un mundo lleno de patanes y desgraciados que no aprecian lo buena que soy y busco a alguien que me haga sentir especial

Por ultimo había una foto de ella de cuerpo completo exceptuando su rostro ella está en un bikini blanco on rallas rojas, debo admitir que se ve de buen cuerpo.

Esta chica me convenio, aceptare su solicitud.

"Dama de Fuego y Artista Des comprendido ahora son amigos"

Artista Des comprendido: Hola nena

Dama de fuego: hola.

¿Qué tal?

Artista des comprendido: aquí pasando el dia ¿y tú?

Dama de fuego: preparo la cena

Artista des comprendido: huh deliciosos, yo también concino, no es por presumir pero me sale muy bien.

Dama de fuego: tal vez deberías invitarme alguna vez

Artista des comprendido. Porque no, que te parece si hoy en la noche vamos a cenar a pini's comemos lasaña y me dices que te gusta para en otra cita prepararte algo rico de cenar.

Dama de fuego: me paree genial, hoy a las 8.00pm en pini's seré la chica rubia de cabello corto con un flamante vestido rojo.

Artista des comprendido: de acuerdo, nos vemos esta noche, yo seré el caballero con corbata brillante.

Dama de fuego: ¿Cómo que con corbata brillante?

Artista des comprendido: lo sabrás cuando lo veas.

Estuve casi 5 horas preparándome para mi cita, valla de saber que las citas eran así de rápidas habría hecho una cuenta en "¿Por qué no sales ?" lo habría hecho hace mucho tiempo.

Finalmente llegue a pini's y vi a una chica rubia de cabello corto con un vestido rojo, estaba de espaldas por lo que no vi su rostro, así que me acerque y al verla ¡Oh por dios!

Spencer: ¿¡Señora Puckett?! ¿Usted es dama de fuego?

Pam p.: ¿Spencer? ¿Tú eres artista des comprendido?

Spencer: espere, usted no tiene 36 años.

Pam p.: bueno, tú no te vez ejercitado como sale en tu información, además unos años más unos menos da igual.

Spencer: entonces que hacemos. ¿Cancelamos la cita?

Pam: oh no chico, me encanta la lasaña de este lugar así que por lo menos vas a invitarme una cena decente.

Spencer: bueno como usted diga

Pam: háblame de tu

Spencer: y que tal van las cosas con Sam

Pam: ¿has visto que la arresten últimamente?

Spencer: nop

Pam: entones, estoy haciendo un gran trabajo, pero no seas tan callado niño, habla.

Spencer: ¿te gustan los ponis?

Pam: ¿alguna vez has actuado como un hombre de tu edad normal?

Spencer: no

Pam: Te llevare de paseo en mi motocicleta

Spencer: De acuerdo

POV Normal

Spencer: fue genial, fue como ir por la vida sin sogas que te aten

Pam: si lo sé, amo mi vida

Spencer: vi en tu perfil que eres artista

Pam: así es artista de piel

Spencer: ¿de piel?

Pam: si, hago tatuajes, si quieres te hago uno.

Spencer: no sé si podría hacerme un tatuaje, dicen que duele mucho.

Pam: no duele tanto.

Spencer: no lo se

1 Hora y 15 minutos después…

Spencer: Wow, no puedo creer que me hayas hecho tatuarme una mariposa montando un poni

Pam: tú escogiste el tatuaje

Spencer: eso sí, me gustan los ponis

Pam: sabes me divertí mucho esta noche contigo, mucho más que con los patanes que usualmente salgo.

Spencer: yo también.

Pam: qué tal si repetimos guapo, y me preparas esa cena que me prometiste.

Spencer: si, porque no, será divertido.

Pam: bueno, gracias por una excelente noche Spencer.

Spencer: gracias a ti también-dijo Spencer despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla pero Pam puckett no dejaría que un hombre la besara en la mejilla como si fueran noviecitos de manita sudada así que se atrevió a darle un beso en la boca…

* * *

**esto, es un tipo one shot, aunque si a ustedes les gusta le pondré continuación y cosas así, también añadiré a los demás personajes. pero solo si me dejan los suficientes reviews diciendo que les gusta y que lo continue **

**si les gusto les agradecería que me dejaran un review. :)**

**Vannessa Mallette* fuera.**


	2. Chapter 2

**BLAH BLAH BLAH... ¡LEAN!**

* * *

Tiempos y lugares: A escondidas

POV Pam Puckett

Y entonces le dije que no estaba segura, ¿tú qué opinas mama?-dijo mi hija Sam

Cariño, le preguntas a la mujer equivocada, si mal no recuerda a mí no me va bien con los hombres, mucho menos con los chicos de 16 años además, es tu novio ¿No deberías confiar en él?- dije mientras delineaba mi ojo izquierdo de un verde botella

Si, lo sé, pero, digo es tan, tan… ¡exasperante! – dijo mi hija afligida

Hay Sam, creo que he salido on los suficientes hombres como para saber que chicos como eso solo los encuentras una vez en la vida, créeme no te lo perdonaras a ti misma si lo dejas ir, así que ve, corre y dile que lo quieres y blah blah blah todo ese cursi romane adolescente- dije mientras delineaba mi otro ojo

De acuerdo mama, y ¿A dónde vas tan elegante?-dijo al verme maquillada y con mi vestido mas elegante, color negro de despampanante.

A… a…c...onocer a una nueva cita- dije balbuceando al principio, no quería que descubrirá la verdad

Claro- dijo mirándome nada convencida

Bueno, tengo que irme Sammy, cuídate, no fumes, no bebas, no te drogues y usa condón. ¡Te quiero! Nos vemos al rato-dije lo más rápido posible para que no me siguiera interrogando.

Conduje 90 minutos hacia el restaurante en el que habíamos quedado vernos, estaba casi a las afueras de Seattle, si ya se, el chico debe pasar a recoger a la chica en las citas, pero no podía arriesgarme a que alguien nos viera, así que allí tiene por qué nuestra cita queda en un restaurante a las afueras de Seattle.

Entre al restaurante

Nombre por favor-dijo el tipo que traía una lista

Pam Puckett-dije sin vacilar

Oh si, señorita puckett, pase por aquí-dijo guiándome a una mesa- allí está esperándola su cita-

Gracias –dije mientras avanzaba a la mesa- hola guapetón, ¿a quién esperas?

Espero a una bella dama, rubia, de esbelta figura, cabello corto, ojos azules y… a si y está frente a mí- dijo el con una mirada profunda en mi

Hay, Spencer eres tan cursi-dijo dándole un ligero golpe en el hombro mientras soltaba una risita

Pam, a la luz de la luna, te vez maravillosa-dijo el tomándome las manos

Ay cállate, estamos en un restaurante que tiene techo, no me has visto bajo la luz se la luna tontito-

Ya deberías conocerme tierna y dulce Pam hemos estado saliendo durante poco más de un año-

Si, tienes razón, y eso me hace pensar, ¿Cuándo se lo diremos a las personas?, creo que Sam ya sospecha-

Aun no debemos decirlo, ve lo avanzada que esta nuestra relación, decidimos esperar un poco más-

Si, lo sé, pero ya es tiempo Pam, quiero gritarle al mundo que serás mi esposa-dijo Spencer levantando los brazos

Yo también cariño, pero antes tenemos otras cuentas pendientes, además quiero que Sam sea la primera en saberlo ya que me siento mal ocultárselo cuando ella me cuenta todo-

Bien, hay que esperar un poco más-dijo el resignado

Gracias por entenderme-dijo sonriéndole.

POV Spencer Shay

Estos últimos días eh notado a Pam algo extraña, suele ser muy cortante en las llamadas que tenemos por las noches y siempre tiene una excusa para faltar a alguna de nuestras citas.

Me encuentro inundado en mis pensamientos cuando escucho el teléfono, inmediatamente lo tomo para saber si la que llama es mi amada dama de fuego

¿Hola?- pegueta cortésmente esperando insistentemente la respuesta de la otra línea

Hola spencer -recibi por la línea a mi hermanita Carly

Ah hola-dije desanimado

Valla paree que no te alegras de escucharme-

No, no es eso, esperaba a alguien más, además tu qué haces llamándome, no estas demasiado ocupada como para llamar a tu hermano mayor-dije citando lo que dijo una vez en una de nuestras pocas conversaciones

Spens, ya te dije que lo siento-dijo suspirando

No Carly, no me lo digas a mí, díselo a tus amigos con quien no hablas desde hace así 3 años-dije mostrándome molesto

Ellos son los que no quieren hablar conmigo- dijo gritando

Tú tuviste la culpa, no los llamaste cuando dijiste que los llamarías- dije

Como sea, ¿Qué tal van las cosas por allá?-

No estas demasiado ocupada señorita "no puedo platicar ahora contigo porque tengo una cita con un chico guapo de Briarwood"- dije haciendo voz de mujer mientras la imitaba

Vamos, Spencer ¿aun sigues enojado?-

Adiós Carly, ahora soy yo quien no tiene ganas de hablar contigo, además ocupas la línea cuando espero a que alguien importante llame-dije colgando, Pam pudo haber llamado mientras hablaba on Carly, ¡rayos! Voy a llamarla

¿Hola?- responde su dulce voz

Pam, no sé qué tienes o que sucede…-decía algo molesto pero fui cortado por ella y su respuesta me sorprendió aún más

Spencer estoy embarazada –

¡QUEEEEEEEEE!-

¿Spencer? ¿Spencer? ¡SPENCER! – Muy tarde yo ya me había desmayado para contestar…

POV Pam Puckett

Spencer y yo ya habíamos arreglado nuestros asuntos, al principio fue una gran sorpresa, ahora me emocionara comunicárselo a mi hija.

Espero un poco a que llegue a cenar, hasta que la veo entrar a casa, algo seria.

Mama tengo que hablar contigo-dijo mirándome a los ojos

Sí, yo también hija-

Mama enserio, necesito que me escuches-

Yo también la cosa es…-

¡Mama, escúchame!-

Sammy, déjame a mi primero-dije tratando de decirle

¡ESTOY EMBARAZADA!-Dije, hasta que me di cuenta que ella dijo lo mismo

Espera, ¿Qué dijiste?-pregunte

¿Estas embarazada?-me dijo muy sorprendida

No me cambies el tema niña, que fue lo que dijiste-dije tornándome seria

A… yo...-decia entrecortadamente

Sam respóndeme- dije autoritaria

Lo estoy-dijo bajando la cabeza

Oh por dios Sam, ¡tienes 16!-

Ya, mama…-

No, no trates de callarme jovencita, dime ¿quién es el padre?

¡Hay por dios! ¿Me crees tan zorra como para acostarme con el primero que me encuentre en la calle? Valla es bueno saberlo mama- dijo gritándome enojada y me sentí mal por decirle eso, es cierto sé que ella no es una zorra

¿Quién es el padre?-me pregunto ella esta vez a mí

Yo…

* * *

**Déjenme**** su bonito review si quieren saber que sigue :)**


End file.
